


[Podfic] Never Be Satisfied

by RsCreighton



Series: Four Year Podversary Podfics [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, F/F, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Enjolras clears her throat. “Sorry. I’m being ridiculous. It’s just that I thought it might work this time. I thought I might actually get to - ”Come, Grantaire supplies for her after a pause where she tries to fill that gap with any other possibility. She can’t find one. Enjolras has never come.





	[Podfic] Never Be Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Be Satisfied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375726) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



> Thank you torakowalski for having BP! :D 
> 
> Thanks to Samyazaz & Frecklebomb who gave me a beta listen! :D 
> 
> HUGE Thank you to WingedWords, who made the fabulous cover art for me! :D

Cover Art provided by WingedWords

| 

## Never Be Satisfied

  


**Author:** Torakowalski  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Les Mis  
  
**Pairing:** Enjolras/Grantaire  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Enjolras clears her throat. “Sorry. I’m being ridiculous. It’s just that I thought it might work this time. I thought I might actually get to - ”  
  
Come, Grantaire supplies for her after a pause where she tries to fill that gap with any other possibility. She can’t find one. Enjolras has never come.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Never%20Be%20Satisfied.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5375726) | **Wordcount:** 15,156  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Never%20Be%20Satisfied.mp3) | **Size:** 108 MB | **Duration:** 1:56:51  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Never%20Be%20Satisfied.m4b) | **Size:** 100 MB | **Duration:** 1:56:51  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
